


Day 20: Camping

by timelessidyll



Series: October Writing Challenge 2016 [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, because that poor idiot aggravated bees, where moniwa takes care of futakuchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: Prompt: CampingFutakuchi and Moniwa go camping!





	

In hindsight, Futakuchi thought that maybe it wasn’t the best idea to go and provoke the hive of bees by poking at it with a stick, if his twenty stings were any indication of that. Camping was truly his worst idea yet.

 

From Moniwa’s love of nature stemmed Futakuchi’s brilliant (read: poorly planned but well executed) plan of going on a camping date. So the husbands of two years packed up for their trip and traveled, by car, for three hours to make it to the appointed camping area, which they chose after two days of careful searching (read: rushing it at the end of Thursday so that they could be ready by Saturday morning). But they had finally made it, and surprisingly everything was going well.

 

They’d been able to set up the tent easily, not having much trouble with the poles at all even though they were prepared for resistance (read: had no idea what to do if the poles resisted). They put all their food for the two days they would be camping in a net and hoisted it up into a tree using a pulley system that Moniwa made so that so bears would get it, although raccoons were still an issue. Finally they set up their sleeping bags inside, along with a kerosene burning lantern that they had already filled up. It was possibly the biggest danger they had with them, but they needed some kind of light source, so they found a lantern design that was mostly metal with a couple of slitted glass windows to allow light out.

 

With their supplies set up, Futakuchi put upon himself the task of finding larger logs and rocks to create a fire circle, while Moniwa gathered twig, branches, and dry grass and leaves to feed the flames later. They needed a nice stack to make it through their night, so they spent a good hour searching. Finally, Futakuchi set up the stones in a circle and logs in a teepee like shape, and Moniwa put a heap of dry grass in the center of the logs, proceeding to light it using a piece of flint and rock. It wasn’t an issue for him to use flint, Moniwa later told Futakuchi, because he had grown up with a father who loved nature as well, and he taught him a couple of things, including how to start a fire without a lighter.

 

That night went well, with a cozy campfire and their fire-cooked dinner. Futakuchi even broke out the marshmallows, and they roasted them over the fire and then made smores. They even slept happily, hands clasped in the space between their sleeping bags, to the sound of chirping cicadas and the creaking of the trees.

 

The next day proved troublesome, however, when Futakuchi awoke before Moniwa did. He got bored, and decided to go out on a walk in the forest around them. On this adventure, he saw a bee hive, and not noticing any actual bees, decided to poke it with a stick. Not his best or most genius idea. 

 

The bees inside got woken up and became angry, flying out and chasing Futakuchi around. His screams of terror woke Moniwa up as well, and he came blundering out of the tent to find his husband covered in sting from his face down to his arms. He didn’t have stings anywhere else, and thankfully he wasn’t allergic to bee toxins, but he was in quite a bit of pain. If Moniwa’s tired face was anything to go by, he was displeased at Futakuchi’s actions, but did him the favor of taking out the stings with a pair of tweezers he found somewhere in his bag, and after he got out all of the stingers, he pressed a small kiss to the top of Futakuchi’s head and proceeded to pack up the camp.

 

When they made it home, Moniwa covered Futakuchi’s wounds with some ointment to help them heal faster and made him swear a solemn oath to never anger another bee hive again. Futakuchi happily agreed, and the next time they went camping went much smoother.

 

Except for when Futakuchi angered a bear, but that’s a separate story for a another day.

**Author's Note:**

> futakuchi did you learn nothing in school
> 
> talk to me on tumblr at: http://tsaltyshima-kay.tumblr.com/


End file.
